


Sometimes, good things happen when you're drunk

by samthepumpkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i cant with tags, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthepumpkin/pseuds/samthepumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I got from a friend :)<br/>Cas owns a bar and Dean gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, good things happen when you're drunk

Castiel’s was a good place; scratch that, awesome place to go to when you were in need of a drink. It had that homey feel to it; the dark, almost cozy lighting and the soft chairs that made you completely relax. The drinks were good, the food amazing. And the pie, the pie was like heaven. 

It was the only thing Dean had thought about the whole day at work, and as Dean’s shift at Singer’s Auto Repair neared its end he was almost drooling just thinking about the pie. 

And Castiel, of course. Castiel, the bartender. Castiel, with the oh-so blue eyes, the unruly hair and the dark, almost gravelly voice. Castiel, the one he could talk to about nothing and everything. Castiel, current occupier of his dreams…

Dean had moved to town about 6 months ago, when Bobby called him to ask for help with the shop. And well, he’d owed Bobby one so he figured what the hell, and accepted a position at the shop. He discovered Castiel’s about a month later when Ash, a fellow mechanic at the shop, had taken him there saying how they had amazing cheese burgers and dude, the pie! Dean could never turn down pie. The minute he had taken a bite of said pie he was hooked. The minute he had walked in to the bar and laid eyes on the bartender, he was also hooked. He had peppered Ash with questions, learned that his name was Castiel, that he’d lived there for about 4 years and he’d opened the bar about a year ago. 

“What’s with all the questions, Winchester?” Ash had asked him. 

“What?” Dean had huffed out. “Can’t a guy be curious? Jeez.” 

Dean had become quite the regular at Castiel’s after that. Because of the pie, totally. 

*** 

Friday night, 1.30 a.m., and Dean found himself perched on a stool in front of the bar. Staring into the blue oceans that were Castiel Novak’s eyes. God, he liked those eyes. Dean was slowly drinking a glass of water, since Castiel refused to serve him more drinks. 

“Caaas, come on, I’m not even that drunk,” Dean whined and stood up to prove it, only to sway to one side and if it hadn’t been for the bar stool he would’ve fallen over. Castiel just looked at him with a small smirk. “Ok, so maybe I’m a little bit drunk. But come on, one beer won’t do any harm,” Dean tried, and added a smile and a wink. 

“No, Dean. You’ve had one drink too many and besides, it’s closing time soon.” Castiel smiled at the pouty face Dean made when he said the words closing time. “And since you’re the only one here at the moment, if you could get your ass out of here maybe I could close up a little earlier.” Dean laughed at that. “Yeah, you’d get a good look at my butt when I walk out that door,” he said with an incredibly flirtatious smirk. He winked at Cas, and Castiel flushed and ducked his head to cover it. Dean laughed even more and began to take his car keys out of his pocket. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Castiel threw his hand out and managed to snatch the keys out of Dean’s hand. “You are not going to drive in the condition you’re in.” 

“Then how am I going to get home?” Dean whined, and Castiel shrugged. “Ah Cas, man, come on. Don’t make me walk home.” 

“What, and let you freeze to death?” Castiel chuckled a little, and shook his head. “No, I’ll drive you home, if you’ll let me close up first.” 

Dean’s heart pounded faster in his heart, and his drunken brain almost stopped functioning. “Thanks man. I owe you one,” he managed to get out and smiled. 

“Don’t mention it, Dean,” Castiel said and walked towards the back room. 

*** 

Closing up didn’t take too long, and they soon found themselves in Castiel’s car. 

“Cas, dammit, turn on the heat.” Dean shivered in his jacket and wished he’d taken a warmer one. 

“It’s already on Dean, it’ll take a while before it gets warm.” 

“Stupid car,” Dean muttered under his breath and gave Castiel directions to his apartment. 

Castiel looked at him in amusement, and then sped up when Dean used the words hurry up and nauseous in the same sentence. “Don’t you dare throw up in my car, Dean.” Castiel warned and tried to keep his eyes on both the road and Dean, just in case.  
“Fuck, Cas, you gotta pull over man.” Dean looked like he’d be throwing up any minute. Castiel quickly stopped by the side of the road and as soon as the car came to a halt Dean found himself on his hands and knees on the side of the road, heaving up what felt like everything he’d eaten, ever. 

Castiel found himself getting out of the car. Walking over to where Dean was now kneeling instead, he put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” Dean turned his face and looked at him, and the streetlight shone on Cas from behind, lighting up his hair and shadowing his face a bit. It almost looked like a halo, and Dean thought that he’d never been more in love than he was now. Boy, was he fucked.  
“Yeah, yeah, I think I’m good.” Dean took a deep breath and tried standing up. Everything was kind of spinning around him and he swayed a little but Cas laid a supporting arm across his shoulders to stop him from falling over and led him back to the car. Cas shifted his arm so he now only had his palm on Dean’s lower back, and it sent shivers across his back. 

Dean slowly got back in the seat, careful not to make any sudden movements, and watched Castiel round the car to get in the driver’s seat. 

“Are you okay?” Dean heard that wonderfully dark voice ask him. He turned his head to look at him and found Castiel looking at him with something close to worry in his eyes. “Yeah, just peachy,” Dean shot back and grinned. His gaze slid down to Castiel’s full lips, slightly chapped from the cold. “I’ll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, that’s for sure.” 

Dean saw a similar grin make its way across Cas’ face and he turned to start the car. 

The rest of the drive passed fairly quickly, and Dean’s eyelids grew heavier. He forced himself to stay awake, because he’s sitting in a car, somewhat close to Cas, and it’s just the two of them. Yeah, he’s not going to miss out on that.  
Cas pulled over by the sidewalk, right outside the door to Dean’s apartment building. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, only to see that Cas had done the same and was now standing next to him. “What are you doing?” Dean asked, and it was a rather dumb question since yeah, he was now closer to Cas. He’s not complaining. 

“I’m following you in, Dean. Don’t want you falling down any stairs now, right?” Cas smiled and once again put a hand on Dean’s lower back and started to lead him to the door. Again, no complaining. 

Dean punched in the code to open the door (although it took him a few tries), and they slowly made it up the stairs. Dean searched his pockets for his keys when he saw Castiel’s hand already holding the key and unlocking the door. He turned to look at Cas, and they both stared at each other for what was probably a minute too long. 

“Dean.” Cas should not be allowed to say Dean’s name, because it did totally inappropriate things to Dean. And, it made him do inappropriate things. Like dragging Castiel inside his apartment and kicking the door shut and pushing Cas up against it. He looked into his blue-blue eyes, then at his lips, and before he knew what he was doing, he had sealed their lips together. He applied only the faintest pressure, keeping it chaste for a moment until he deepened it. Their tongues met for a short while until Cas backed away, and a breathy chuckle escaped his lips. “Dean, as much as I enjoy this, you’re still drunk and you don’t really taste so good.” Dean took a step back, earlier throw up session forgotten, and he stared into Castiel’s eyes. Cas winked, and Dean honest to God felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Fuck Cas, I’m sorry.” Castiel crowded his space again, and placed his arms around his waist.

“Don’t be, Dean,” Castiel said with a smile and once again pressed a brief kiss against his lips. “Although you should really brush your teeth,” he said and laughed. 

“Stay,” Dean slowly breathed out and Castiel nodded. “Only a fool would leave you, Dean Winchester.” Dean smiled at that, and slid away from Cas’ embrace. “Ok, so I’m gonna go brush my teeth,”he chuckled low, “and you go get comfy in the bed. It’s um, down the hall to your right.” Dean smiled and Castiel obliged, and Dean did so not check out his ass as he walked away from him. Or maybe he did. And even if nothing really happened later when they lay in bed, he still had what he wanted - Castiel Novak in his bed, curled around his back like a big protective blanket. Dean did not complain. He only hoped this wouldn’t be the only night they would have together.


End file.
